Mall Mayhem
by jaz719
Summary: The flock goes to the mall and funny incidents occur. FAX later chapters


**This story is going to be humorous and fun. Me and my brother (he came up with the first chapter) came up with this just cuz. The characters might be OOC. This is two year's in the future and each chapter will be about a different team. Please read, enjoy, and ****review****!!!!! ****J**

Prologue:

Ella's birthday was in three days and the Flock was elated. I had told my mom that we couldn't make it because we had the world to save, but we were really planning a surprise visit. But first we had to get Ella some gifts. That meant a trip to Nudge's paradise: the mall.

Chapter 1: Iggy's Secret

We arrived at the mall and stood outside the doors postponing the trip into the unknown for as long as possible. Finally I took charge and marched proudly through the glass entry.

Once everyone was inside I said, "We are going to break up into teams of two and each group is to buy one gift."

"Yes ma'am." Gazzy exclaimed as he saluted me. Everyone else murmured okays.

"The teams will consist of: Ig and Gazzy, Nudge and Angel, and Fang and I. Lets split up and shop." I commanded.

Everyone went off in their teams until it was just Fang and I. "Why are we teamed up together?" Fang asked.

I looked bewildered and had to come up[ with an excuse fast. "Because we are best friends and this gives us a chance to hang out." I explained lamely as I walked away.

Team 1 (Iggy's POV)

Gazzy and I were walking down the packed mall corridors when someone pushed me. My grasp on Gazzy's shoulder was lost and I couldn't hear his voice. "Gazzy." I yelled and there was no response. People continued to push past me until I stumbled on something. I threw my arms out in front of me to grasp something, anything. My hands fell upon two large lumps. I pulled to get back into a standing position. I realized what I was holding was a mannequins breasts. The color quickly rose to my face as I released them. I heard light footsteps and giggles coming towards me.

"Sir, do you need some help?" a lady's voice asked.

"what store is this?" I nervously asked.

"This would be Victoria's Secret sir." she answered.

"OOOHHH." I said shocked and hurriedly turned and left.

This couldn't get any worse!!!

Gazzy's POV

I lost Iggy in the in the crowd of people and couldn't find him when I yelled out his name out.

I wandered into the food court and saw a TV camera and a big group of people standing in front of a 2012 Mustang. I walked up to a lady and asked, "What are all these people here for?"

"This is a contest to win a new car. The person who can sit in the car the longest wins it. The TV producer is choosing four people." she answered.

"Oh, cool. I want to be a contestant." I informed her.

"Go stand over there and tell the camera a good reason you deserve the car."

I went over to the line and waited patiently. When it was my turn I confidently took my place in front of the camera and, "I deserve this car because I have 5 brothers and sisters and our dad abandoned us."

Awes and gasps erupted from the crowd. "Young man that is a heart breaking story. You deserve a change to owning this car for your family so therefore I choose you as a contestant." the white bearded producer said.

I took my place in the front passenger seat and cultivated a plan to win this car. I had it… I would gas them out of the car. The other three contestants took their seats.

Within the first ten minutes I released my first fart and stunk the car up. "Oh my gosh, what is that wretched smell? I can't take it." said the old man sitting next to me. He hopped outta the car like a rabbit.

Next I released some more silent but deadly gas and the other two people exited the car quicker than the first man. Wow. Winning was easy. I got out and stuck my hand out for the keys.

"After all the years I've done this contest no one has ever won in 20 minutes but fair is fair. Here's the keys kid." the producer said as he handed them to me. I proudly walked away to look for the Flock.

REVIEW!!!!


End file.
